Waiting for Fitz
by popegrant
Summary: Picks up immediately after Top of the Hour. Liv tries to get some perspective on her situation with Fitz and what that means for Jake.


**Waiting for Fitz**

**Summary: Picks up immediately after **_**Top of the Hour**_**. Liv tries to get some perspective on her situation with Fitz and what that means for Jake.**

**A/N: Gladiators please go easy on me. It's been a very long time since I've written any fanfiction, and this is quite a passionate fandom. This idea just came to me this evening so we'll see where it goes. Please read and review, I'd love to read your feedback. Also I do not own any of the characters...Olitz would already be together if I did.**

_Setting the Scene..._

"I'll get you some ice." Glancing over her shoulder, Liv moved quickly through her living room to grab some ice for Jake. Before making her way back to him, she briefly wondered about Jake's explanation. However it didn't seem too far fetched, so she put her thoughts aside and returned to the living room. She found Jake sitting comfortably on the couch and went to sit next to him. He reached for the ice pack in her hand, but she pushed his hand away, "Let me." She gently placed the ice pack to his cheek commanding him to hold it in place. Their fingers briefly touched and she held his gaze a moment. Liv blinked for a second, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, "so you want to tell me what happened?"

Removing the ice pack from his face, Jake placed it on his leg, "Sure. I gave the Pres-"

"No. About the mugging." Slightly tilting her head to the side, Liv studied his face.

In an effort to dismiss the "encounter" Jake shrugged, "Oh, that. It was no big deal." He looked around her living room for a moment before settling his eyes back on her. Realizing she wanted more information he continued, "Some guy approached me from behind with a knife and told me to give him my wallet. I disarmed him and called the police, so they're taking care of it." He continued to hold her gaze and she didn't quite seem convinced. "Honestly Olivia, it wasn't a big deal. I'm fine."

Liv continued to stare at Jake, trying to decide if she could believe his story. Something in her gut didn't feel quite right, but lately her gut hadn't been too accurate anyway. She quickly dismissed any worry and smiled at him sweetly, "well I'm glad you're okay." Scooting a few inches away from him and settling on the sofa she said, "So you mentioned the hostages. I saw President Grant's speech a few minutes ago. I'm glad the situation was resolved."

"Yeah, it's a big win for the administration. But I'm sure you know all about that," Jake said quirking an eyebrow in her direction.

Liv stopped him, "Jake-" She knew where he was going with his line of questioning and after the past 2 days she couldn't stand to think of her relationship with Fitz, or lack thereof.

Immediately picking up on her defensiveness Jake scooted a bit closer to her and looked apologetic. "No. Look, I didn't come here to question you. While I don't know how you got the intel, I just wanted to deliver the good news in person." In an attempt to lighten the mood he also added, "and see if you wanted some dinner. It looks like you've got it covered with your popcorn and wine though."

Unable to stand his constant gaze Liv momentarily looked away. "I had a long day, and it's a comfort snack." She was conflicted about her situation with Jake and uncertain if she should really trust him. Liv knew she need to move on, and Jake seemed decent and had trusted her enough hand over her intel on the hostage crisis. Turning back to Jake, she looked him in the eyes, "Thank you. For trusting me."

Jake smiled and mustered up the courage to very softly cup her cheek with his hand. "You're welcome." He could feel himself falling hard for her and knew things were getting out of hand. However, he couldn't stop himself and didn't really want to.

Liv immediately found herself lost in thought comparing Jake's touch to Fitz's. She quickly blinked and looked at Jake with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Covering his hand with her own she removed his hand from her face and placed it in his lap. "Jake, you should probably go."

He sat back and regarded her for a moment, noting the sadness in her eyes. "Okay. Are you alright?"

Quickly shaking her head and slipping her gladiator armor back in place, she squared her shoulders and replied with a smile, "Me? I'm fine."

Satisfied with her answer, Jake stood making his way to the door with Olivia behind him. Before opening it, he turned to her and asked, "Dinner tomorrow?"

Glancing up at him, she offered him another smile and said, "I'll call you."

"Right. Of course." With one last glance, Jake opened the door and slipped out.

Closing the door behind him, Liv stood rooted in her spot wondering what she was really doing. Since wrapping up her case with Sarah Stanner she had been constantly replaying her conversation with Fitz in her mind. She missed him, but knew that they both needed time.

Deciding she was ready for bed, Liv cleaned up the remnants of her popcorn and wine and moved into her bedroom. She knew sleep wouldn't come too easily tonight, so she reached over grabbing her phone to make a call.

He picked up on the third ring. "What do you want?"

Surprised by Cyrus's sour mood, Liv replied, "I believe that's my line. I thought you'd be in a better mood with the hostage crisis handled."

Cyrus was still in his office trying to figure out what to do with the information about Jake Ballard. "It's been a long few days. Did you need something?" He continued to shuffle through the file Mellie left on his desk while he waited for Liv to reply.

Liv wasn't sure if she was ready to ask Cyrus for a favor, but he could at least give her some insight to Fitz's general temperament. "…Our place tomorrow. Usual time."

Picking up on her hesitation and the tone of her voice, Cyrus asked, "Is everything okay? You sound…different."

Liv closed her eyes, willing herself not to think about her last conversation with Fitz and Stanner's strained marriage. "I'm fine Cy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Cyrus stared at his phone before hanging it up and wondering what was really bothering Olivia.

Hanging up her phone, Liv rolled over and stared at her ceiling. She couldn't stop wondering if things would be different if she could have been honest with Fitz. However knowing that she wouldn't find any answers tonight she rolled over. Eventually sleep came because told herself she did what she thought was best at the time.

**A/N 2: Olivia might seem a bit OOC, but I think that the most recent phone call with Fitz shook her quite a bit. We'll see where the story goes from here. I have a few ideas in mind, but let me know what you all think! Thanks**


End file.
